A Hearts and Hooves Day Problem
by The Mind of a Madman
Summary: When Hearts and Hooves Day comes around, everypony is excited to see their special someone. But when Applejack is left all alone without Midnight, Applebloom takes it upon herself to save her sisters holiday! With her cutie mark on the line, can the CMC bring Applejack and her special somepony together? AJxOC (read the last story to meet said OC)
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in Ponyville as the day was just beginning. As the sun rose and ponies started their days, it was clear that this was no ordinary day. Hearts and Hooves Day had come, and it put everyone in the mood to celebrate. For our 6 heroes, it was cause to start the day the only way a story like this can begin: a song. We find Rarity first, hard at work on a new line for the H&H celebration in Canterlot. And the song begins here.

"Today's the day! Working through the night to get the dresses made the perfect way! It's not work if you love it, that's what they say! I couldn't see myself somewhere else anyway! I can hardly wait, today's the day!"

"I'm on my way! To Canterlot to celebrate this most special day! They'll love my work, I know they do, and I'm sure to meet a prince or two, but I surely can't delay today's the day!" Rarity sang as she whisked around the boutique, singing and working.

Next came Pinkie, who was hopping down the street on her way to Sugar Cube when she began. "Today's the day! Oh boy oh boy that's all I can say! I'm off to work with a great big smile and a happy song that goes on for miles, off into the fray today's the day!"

Pinkie burst into the bakery as she continued. "A certain cake, for a special someone is what I'll make! Their hard to make, I know it's true, but their sure to melt a heart or two, and there's colts abound along the way, because they know today's the day!"

Next it was Fluttershy, who was filling her saddle bags to the brim with a smile on her face. "Today's the day! Oh finally there's nothing in my way! I'm off to see the migration of the butterflies, and it's sure to be a joy with my special bunny guy! It makes me want to hop and yell hooray, I can hardly wait today's the day!"

The next pony was Twilight, who was poring over a large checklist while Spike stuffed suitcases at a breakneck pace. "Today's the day! It's time to be off on my merry way! Shining Armor waits for me in Canterlot, and he says he knows a colt who is super hot! Finally I'll go beyond these books! And learn a thing or two about love and looks! This couldn't be ruined in any way, today's the day!"

The song was picked up by Rainbow, who was so excited it seemed to be dripping off her. "Today's the day! And I'm celebrating in the most awesome way! Midnight is on his way straight to me, and the time we're together makes me fill with glee, and it's all planned the perfect way, today's the day!"

She continued performing wild feats of awesomeness as she sang. "Awesome stunts...and busting up those nasty weather fronts! It's going to be awesome cause it's planned by me, and we're together for the first time since I was three, what more can I say today's the day!"

Finally we find Applejack. But the normally cheerful earth pony was visibly depressed. She had locked herself in her room and had drawn all the shades, save for a sliver of daylight peeking through the window. The music slowed and gained a sadder tone as the mare sighed. "Today's the day...it can't be but that's what they all say. Everypony has a special somepony, but I guess whoever says that forgot about me. I'm without him in every way, on this lousy lousy day."

"It's not his fault...and if I asked he'd bring the world right to halt. But Midnight can't be my somepony, because his sister made sure that he is never free. I guess I'm meant to be alone while my friends celebrate away, and I'll wallow all by myself this Hearts and Hooves Day."

Below AJ were Big Mac and Applebloom, who were doing their best not to explode into tears. The younger filly looked up at her brother. "Ain't that the saddest thing you ever heard Big Mac?" Applebloom said, fighting tears. Big Mac hung his head low and nodded. "Yup." He agreed, trying not to cry as he did. The only composed one was Granny Smith, who was napping peacefully.

Finally, Applebloom gathered herself. "I'm gonna fix this! Midnight is gonna see my sister today or as Celestia as my witness she can take my cutie Mark back!" The filly declared as she galloped out of the house in search of the other Crusaders to help her. Big Mac chewed his lip anxiously as his sister ran off. The colt of few words managed to speak as he watched. "Uh, Celestia? Maybe don't take her mark? Please?" He muttered as Granny Smith suddenly awoke. "Huh?! What'd I miss?" The elder mare asked.


	2. Chapter 2

After making her vow, Apple Bloom trotted as fast as she could to the CMC clubhouse, where Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were waiting. The youngest Apple burst in, panting hard as the other crusaders looked at her. "What's the big news AB?" Scootaloo asked. "Y'all gotta help me! My poor sister is locked in her room all sad because Midnight can't see her at all today!"

The other crusaders gasped in shock. "What?! But it's Hearts and Hooves Day! And Applejacks his special someone!" Sweetie cried, summoning the dramatic skills of her sister. "What could he possibly be doing that's more important than being with AJ?" Scootaloo demanded to know. "He's going to see Rainbow! Can you believe that?!" Apple Bloom complained.

But instead of taking her side, AB watched as her friends nodded. "What?!" Scootaloo shrugged. "I mean, this is the first Hearts and Hooves that Dash can see her brother without wanting to kill him! If she wants to spend time with him, he should!" "And come on, no ones more of a special someone than a sibling!" Sweetie pointed out, but Apple Bloom was having none of it.

"Oh yes there is! My sister is Midnights special someone, and we have to make sure he goes to see her!" The filly declared. "Why is this so important?" Sweetie asked. "Okay also I said if Midnight doesn't see Applejack Celestia can take my cutie mark, so I'm kinda in a pickle."

"You did WHAT?!" Sweetie and Scoots exclaimed. "What? She won't actually take it." "Of course not, but Luna sure will!" Scootaloo assured her. "What are you talking about?" Apple Bloom asked. "She's right Apple Bloom! The legend says that when a pony swears on a cutie mark and doesn't keep their promise, Luna swoops down at night and takes their mark right off their flank! And you can never ever earn it back!" Sweetie Belle said, terrifying her friend. "N-N-Never?" Apple Bloom stuttered. "Never."

The young Apple gulped before steadying her nerves. "Well that's just more of a reason to make sure Midnight and Applejack are together! We just have to convince Rainbow to let her brother go see her!" AB decided. "Right. Because as everyone knows, Rainbow is VERY negotiable when it comes to what she wants". Scootaloo said sarcastically. Apple Bloom smirked at her sarcastic friend. "She is when her prodigy asks her." Scootaloos eyes widened as she realized that meant her. "No WAY! Not a chance! I love Rainbow, but even I know that's a terrible idea!" The young Pegasus argued.

"Please Scoots?" "No!" "PLEASE?" "No! Finally Apple Bloom threw herself down and started screaming. "PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSE!" "Oh for the love of Celestia, fine!" Scootaloo sighed as AB instantly calmed down. "Yes! Let's go!"

The CMC made their way to the center of town where Dash was waiting for her brother. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Scootaloo asked. "You go over there, ask the question, and don't get distracted!" Apple Bloom declared before pushing her winged friend forward. The filly rolled her eyes and made her way over to Rainbow.

"Okay, act cool. You just need to ask this question and it'll all be okay." Scoots said to herself as she finally reached her hero. The smaller Pegasus gulped before speaking. "R-R-Rainbow? Can I ask you something?" She stuttered as Dash settled on the ground. "Sure rookie. I'm just waiting for Midnight to get here so we can hang out." The older pony explained. "What's up?" "Uh, actually, that's kinda what I wanted to ask you. Ya see-" But before Scootaloo could finish, a bright light appeared in Canterlot, brighter than she had ever seen.

"Yeah?" Dash implored. "Huh? Oh! Me and the the other crusaders were at Sweet Apple Acres, and AJ seemed pretty sad." Scootaloo said, trying not to be distracted by whatever the light was. "Really? Should I do something about it?" Dash asked. "Yes! See she really wants to have a good Hearts and Hooves, but her special somepony can't see her!" Rainbow raised an eyebrow as the light got even brighter. "Whose her special somepony?"

Scootaloo went to answer, but before she could a massive sound wave was heard, rippling across Equestria, and was struck silent by Midnights entrance. The colt got from Canterlot to Ponyville the only way he knew how: as a physical bolt of lightning. Rainbows brother came speeding down and struck the ground, scorching his name into the dirt. He was a cocky bastard, there was no doubt that arrogance was a family thing.

"Dashie!" Midnight laughed as he bear hugged his little sister. "Hey Mid! You remember Scootaloo right?" Rainbow said as she hugged back. "Oh yeah. The rookie right?" Scootaloo was almost to awestruck to speak. "Me. That's me. I'm rookie. Rookie is me." "Did I break her?" Midnight whispered as Scoots continued to stutter. "Good question. Anyway, she was trying to tell me something when you showed up."

The young Pegasus's eyes widened at the mere thought. "Me?! No no no! I just wanted to say hi! Bye!" and then she ran off without delivering her message. "Well that was weird." Midnight declared. "Yeah. Come on, let's go!" Rainbow implored, brushing off the odd encounter.

"Way to blow it Scootaloo! All you had to do was tell Rainbow, and you got distracted!" Sweetie complained back at the clubhouse. "I'm sorry! I was going to, but then he flew in and it just looked so cool! And Rainbow was so happy to see him and I just couldn't bear to take Midnight away from her." Scootaloo whined. "You had ONE JOB. It's her fault, right Apple Bloom?" Sweetie declared, but got no response from the third CMC. "Apple Bloom?" Sweetie and Scootaloo looked and saw AB scribbling away on their chalkboard, and appeared to be planning something.

"You got another plan?" Sweetie asked. "You bet I do! If we can't ask Rainbow to give up her ONE brother, we just need TWO!" Apple Bloom declared. "Uh, okay. How do we get two Midnights?" Scootaloo asked. "Simple! We're gonna break into Princess Twilights castle while she's gone, find the spell that makes clones, and Sweetie's gonna zap a second Midnight up for my sister!" The earth filly explained. "Huh. That's a great idea!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "Let's do it!" Sweetie agreed. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SPELL HEIST AT TWILIGHTS CASTLE!" The all yelled in unison before running off.


	3. Chapter 3

The CMC's began their "covert mission" by screaming and running to break into a princesses castle in broad daylight. There's a reason they didn't get their cutie marks in breaking and entering. The 3 fillies stopped and stared up at the castle. "Okay, so what's the plan Apple Bloom?" Sweetie asked. "Yeah, what's your brilliant idea to get in to this locked castle." Scootaloo implored. Apple Blooms face suddenly shifted. "What do you mean empty?" The other ponies groaned at their friends who incompetence.

"She's not home! Twilight and Spike went to Canterlot to see her brother!" Sweetie explained to Apple Bloom. "Oh come on! My cutie marks on the line and I can't even plan a heist the right way!" Apple Bloom whined. "Take it easy. Maybe we can climb it!" Scoots suggested. The young Pegasus moved closer to the door, only to have it fly open and slam her against the wall.

The pony behind the door was revealed to be Rarity. "Sweetie Belle! What are you doing here?" The unicorn asked, her arms loaded with fashion books. "Oh, we came to see if Twilight had books to help me practice my magic!" Sweetie lied. "Oh well of course! Their in the library on the second floor. And be sure to clean up after yourself!" Rarity encouraged as she trotted off. "Well that sure was lucky!" Apple Bloom declared as Scootaloo pried herself off the wall in annoyance. "Yeah. Super duper." The Pegasus said sarcastically. The fillies waisted little time scampering up to the grand library where their answer hopefully was waiting.

"Okay Crusaders! Split up and find any spell that can duplicate a pony! My sisters gonna see her special somepony before sundown or my name isn't Apple Bloom!" AB declared as the search began. Unfortunately, the fillies were as inept at spell finding as they were at robbery. For two hours they searched, and not a single word in the massive library said anything about cloning.

"This is ridiculous! We've checked every book in this room, and there's no spell to make a second Midnight!" Sweetie Belle groaned as she placed another book back. "You said it. There's spells for everything from making cake to making a dragon, but there's nothing for that!" Scootaloo agreed. "Maybe we should try something else Apple Bloom." The unicorn suggested. The earth pony herself was buried under a massive pile of scrolls and books, but Apple Blooms face told her friends her search had been just a fruitless.

"But there has to be something! I can't mess this up, I just can't!" Apple Bloom whined in despair. Scootaloo thought for a moment. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. We've just been pulling books at random, but Twilight is the most organized mare in Equestria! So how would she arrange them?" The Pegasus asked. The Crusaders thought for a moment. "The alphabet?" Sweetie tried. "Worth a shot." So the fillies started over, this time looking with letters in mind. And low and behold, on an untouched shelf sat the book.

"This is it girls!" Sweetie yelled, to Scootaloos relief and Apple Blooms joy. The unicorn levitated the book over to her friends and set it down so they could read it. "Replication: Spells for all your cloning needs! This is perfect!" AB squealed as Sweetie opened the book. "Okay let's see. That's for cloning a cow, that's for cloning a sheep, that's for cloning a Gryphon, thats for cloning a Princess-" The unicorn read before her friend caught it.

"That one! Cloning Colts from far away!" Scootaloo yelled. "That's it! All we need is to think of Midnight and it'll work!" Sweetie said. "DOITDOITDOIT!" Apple Bloom yelled, shaking her friend. "Okay okay! Keep your saddle on!" The unicorn yelped, focusing her magic on Rainbows brother. Wisps of soft blue light gathered at the fillies horn as the spell took shape. "It's working!" AB cheered as Sweetie Belle strained to conjure up a clone. Suddenly a bright light bathed the room, blinding the 3 ponies.

When the light faded, the Crusaders were stunned to find that there was no clone to be found. "Oh come on!" Scootaloo whined as Apple Bloom fell depressed. "I could've sworn I did that right. Oh well. Come on girls, I just thought of something else we can try!" Sweetie exclaimed, and the fillies ran off. But as the ponies ran off, they failed to spot something taking shape in the darkest corner of the room. A shadowy figure that took on the features of a certain colt. The figure cackled as he melted away into the shadows, whispering as he did. "I am reborn..."


	4. Chapter 4

As the Crusaders trotted back to Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom chewed her lip nervously while she watched the sky. The sun was slipping, and to the fillie it was slipping fast. Of course in reality it was moving like normal but AB didn't care. She was to freaked out to think straight.

The fillies finally reached the farm where Apple Jack was continuing her depressed hiding. "Come on girls!" Apple Bloom yelled as they charged up the stairs, rushing to bang down the older mares door. "Sis! Come out of there!" AB pleaded to no avail. "Go away Apple Bloom. I'm not in the mood today." Applejack whined. "Please change your mind, we could REALLY use your help!" Scootaloo encouraged. "No." AJ replied flatly.

"Please Applejack! This couldn't be more important!" Sweetie pleaded. "Why in the world would I come out? So everyone can see me without a special someone and I can be humiliated?" AJ complained. "But we have a super good reason!" Sweetie pleaded. "And what would that be?" Applejack asked, clearly not that interested. But her sister couldn't hold it in.

"YOU HAVE TO COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND SEE MIDNIGHT OR ELSE LUNA'S GONNA TAKE MY CUTIE MARK!" Apple Bloom screamed, before immediately slapping her hooves over her mouth. But it was to late, and Applejack burst out. "You did WHAT?!" The mare asked incredulously. "Uh, well, what she meant was-" Scootaloo began, but her friend cut her off. "Oh what's the point? She might as well know so it isn't a shock. You were bellyaching about how you didn't have a special someone because Midnight Thunder was with Rainbow Dash all day! And I swore on my cutie mark that I would get you two together before the sun set or they could take my mark. And now I'm gonna lose my purpose in life and go back to being a blank flank because YOU refuse to go take YOUR special someone from YOUR friend!"

Apple Blooms outburst left her friends stunned, but Applejack finally snapped out of the shock. "Apple Bloom...I can't believe you risked all that to help me, and I was to stubborn to even listen." The orange mare admitted to her sisters relief. "That's great, and I'm sure we'll have more time to be happy about that later, but we still have the IMPENDING LOSS OF MY CUTIE MARK OF YOU DON'T GO SEE MIDNIGHT!" Apple Bloom screamed again. "Okay okay! Let's go!" The rancher declared as she and the CMC's galloped off to town.

The 4 mares raced to the center of Ponyville, where Dash and Midnight had stopped to grab dinner. Apple Bloom had practically hit nervous breakdown status when they finally got to Furenzuobufisshu, the newest and trendiest sushi restaurant in town. "Go get him!" Apple Bloom demanded as the sun continued to fall. "Thanks sis." Applejack winked before throwing open the door.

Midnight and Rainbow had grabbed a table in the back, and had gorged themselves on every sushi know to pony. The pegasi lounged at their table, trying to find the effort to get up and not order more food. "Maybe one more plate?" Midnight asked rubbing his stomach thoughtfully. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth, then stopped to burp. "Uh, maybe not dude. Don't you have somewhere to be?" The mare asked. Rainbows brother scratched his chin. "Your right. Applejacks waiting for me, I gotta go." Midnight agreed, managing to flop out of his chair and wander to the front. "Fine, I guess I'll pay." Rainbow Dash sighed.

The Pegasus finally made it to the front of the restaurant, where he found Applejack looking for him. "Midnight." AJ said as her special somepony wandered over, the family smirk plastered all over his face. "Sorry I'm late AJ." Midnight grinned. "Well shoot. It was worth the wait." The two leaned in for a kiss when a massive BOOM shook the entire town. "What was that?" Midnight asked as innocent sushi fell to the floor. "Uh oh. I think my sister has a problem. Come on!" The two ponies scrambled outside to find Princess Luna touching down in front of the Crusaders, Apple Bloom cowering in fear.

The princess of the night looked down at the terrified fillies in front of her. "Greetings Crusaders. I assume you know why I'm here?" The alicorn asked. "Y-Yes Princess Luna." The fillies stuttered. "Then I can save the formalities. Apple Bloom, you swore on your cutie mark that you would reunite Applejack and Midnight Thunder by the time the sun set on Hearts and Hooves Day, or I could come to Ponyville and take your mark. You took it upon yourself to accept these consequences and pursue your goal. Did you succeed?"

The filly winced and tried to come up with something. "Well, uh, the thing about that is-" "You BET she did!" Luna and AB turned to find Midnight. "Midnight! What're you doing?! Your lying to the princess!" Applejack whispered, and was quickly ignored. "In fact, Apple Bloom made good on her promise so fast, me and AJ have spent the ENTIRE day together! Like, 10 minutes after she swore." The Pegasus assured Luna.

"Really Midnight Thunder? Are you sure you spent all day with Applejack, and not Rainbow Dash?" Luna grilled him, but Midnight wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Don't be ridiculous! I stopped by my sisters place to see her, that's WHY I was late to seeing Applejack!" He insisted. "And Rainbow Dash will agree with that, right?" Luna smirked. Before Midnight could say anything, his sister burst out of the restaurant. "Of course I do!" Dash yelled, grinning as big as her brother. "You do?" Luna asked. "Sure! It was great to see my brother, but it's not like I had him for the whole day! That's stupid." The mare insisted. "Huh. I guess you really did make good on your promise Apple Bloom. I'm proud of you." Luna declared to the stunned filly. "I, uh...thank you?" Apple Bloom said, still incredulous.

"Goodbye and goodnight Ponyville!" Luna declared as she flew off into the night. As soon as she did, Midnight and Rainbow turned, the same stupid look on their face. "You still got it Mid." The mare giggled. "And your sense of timing is still impeccable Dashie." The colt snickered, earning a punch from his sister. "I wouldn't have been late if YOU stuck around to pick up the bill." Rainbow laughed. "Well if I hadn't I would've never got to see AJ, and it would've been a worse lie." Midnight declared. "Fair enough." The siblings turned to see the others staring at them in awe. "What?" Rainbow asked. "So is jerking royalty around a normal thing?" Applejack smirked. "For us. I guess not for the honest to goodness Apples?" Rainbow snickered. "No, but you did save my sisters mark."

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Apple Bloom squealed, hugging the pegasi. "Whoa! That's some grip." Midnight choked out. "Sorry! But I don't know how else to thank you!" AB insisted. "Okay okay, we get the point!" Dash pleaded, coaxing the filly off them. "Okay. Now that that's cleared up," Midnight said as he opened the door to the restaurant for Applejack. "Shall we?" The orange mare blushed and giggled as she followed. "You bet." As the pair went off Rainbow Dash couldn't help but shake her head and laugh. "What?" Scootaloo asked. "No Wonder he didn't pay." The Pegasus chuckled.

(Not a long one, but I think it came out pretty good)


End file.
